


HP!Klaine

by swallowthewhale



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, hp!klaine, klaine AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowthewhale/pseuds/swallowthewhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine fight together in the Battle of Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HP!Klaine

A Klaine Harry Potter AU based on [this](http://magicalplaylist.tumblr.com/post/46209870955/blaineyandersons-replied-to-your-post-im-in-the) lovely artwork by magicalplaylist

\---

Kurt sits at the Gryffindor table with Blaine, clutching his boyfriend’s hand under the table as he watches his fellow Slytherins leave the Great Hall. Pav twists around his shoulders, hissing disdainfully.

“I’m staying,” Blaine says quietly, grip tightening minutely on Kurt’s hand. “It’s okay if you don’t want to, but I am.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Kurt snaps, gaze still fixed on the backs of his friends from his House. “Like I’m leaving you to fight alone.”

He turns his head when Blaine presses a kiss to Kurt’s shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, B.”

Silence descends on the Hall once the students who have chosen to evacuate are gone, and eyes turn to Kingstall, who begins to assemble students into groups. Blaine pulls Kurt with him when he moves over to the group forming in front of Fred and George Weasley, who offered to organize defense of the entrances to the castle. Fred claps them both on the shoulder before they head toward the door to the courtyard past the classrooms with five others and mutters a grave “good luck.”

It’s already dark, and the lamps on the walls do little to illuminate the hallway. They decide not to light their wands, in case they give away their positions. It isn’t Death Eaters, though, that find them first. Kurt doesn’t even notice it until Blaine starts shivering next to him, face pale in the dim light.

“What is it?” he asked quietly.

Blaine shakes his head, teeth chattering. “It’s cold. Why did it get so cold?”

Kurt freezes at the realization. “Dementors,” he breathes. “They’re close.”

The rest of the group hears him and they shift to form a tighter group.

“Remember,” someone - a Gryffindor - says. “ _Expecto_ _patronum._ And happy thoughts.”

Kurt curls his fingers around Blaine’s wrist and tugs him a little closer. The first swoop of the Dementors comes out of nowhere and scatters the group. Blaine’s arm is torn out of Kurt’s grasp and he spins around to see Blaine pinned up against the wall by a Dementor. Happy thoughts, Kurt reminds himself. Happy thoughts _._

_His dad sitting with him at a tiny table sipping tea, his mom showing him how to roll up the dough to make cookies, his dad waving goodbye from the train platform, Blaine standing below him on a staircase with a bright smile and open hand -_

_“Expecto patronum!”_

_\- Blaine across from him on a picnic blanket by the lake on their first date, a soft “I love you” over hot cholocates in Hogsmede, a quiet night with just the two of them in the Room of Requirement, curled up in the Gryffindor common room studying, walks in the moonlight around the grounds, stolen kisses between classes…_

A tiny silvery canary shoots out of Kurt’s wand amidst the blinding light and drives away the Dementor holding Blaine. Blaine slumps to the floor, unconscious, and Kurt steps in front of him, wand raised, waiting for the next round of attacks, Pav hissing over his shoulder. But the Dementors don’t return. No one comes; it’s silent. Deadly silent.

“That can’t have been it, can it?” someone asks.

No one replies.

\---

When Blaine blinks his eyes open, it’s to the dark, endless ceiling of the Great Hall, lit only by stars. There’s a heavy weight on his stomach and a hand limp in his own. He swallows roughly and lifts his head up enough to see Kurt’s head pillowed on his stomach, wand firm in the hand not holding Blaine’s. Pav is coiled lazily by Blaine’s feet, blinking a quiet warning at anyone who dares to walk too close to the boys.

Kurt jolts upright when Blaine coughs weakly, immediately scooting closer and pushing Blaine’s hair off his face.

“Hey, hey, you’re okay. It’s okay.”

“Water?” Blaine asks around the paper in his throat.

Kurt blinks blankly at him for a moment before flicking his wand and conjuring up a glass of water. He slides an arm around Blaine’s shoulders to help him sit up, then hands him the water.

Blaine grips the glass with two hands and takes slow sips. “What happened?”

Kurt moves so that his legs are bracketing Blaine’s, chest warm against his back. “There were Dementors,” he whispers into Blaine’s neck. “You’ve always been sensitive to them, and one grabbed you. You were unconscious for the rest of the battle. We didn’t see too much fighting where we were, it was worse in other parts of the school.”

“And you?” Blaine tries to twist a little in Kurt’s tight grip to face him. “You’re okay, right?”

Kurt only hugs him tighter. “I’m fine, B. I was terrified that I’d lost you. But you’re okay. You’re okay, so I’m okay.”

Blaine sighs and relaxes back into his hold. “I’m kind of upset I missed all the action.”

Kurt rolls his eyes. “Of course you are.

Kurt waits patiently until Blaine sets down the empty glass, then turns Blaine’s face toward his with a firm hand on his cheek and kisses him fiercely.

“Don’t you ever scare me like that again.”

Blaine kisses him back. “Okay.”


End file.
